Catherine "Tansy" Riverek
Overview Editing Appearance Editing Background Her life is filled with a vast amount of twist and turns. She was ... Important Events *25 Full Bloom 1173: The young girl was born on a ship heading to Granthelia. *--- Known Associates Friends * Artemis * Callax Albre * Cindy * Courtess Celestia Cincent * Crest * Ozan Bakhirr * Munir Lukata * Nessa NicEachern * Raymond "Ray" Willow * Rezul Amerez * Robert Vincent II * Rose Filsdeux * Rylon Challinder * Seurallinen * Tel'Gron * Thomas * Tuli * Vitalia Albre Family * Ardella Riswell (Biological Mother) * Ethaniel Eastbow (Biological Father) * Grabriel Eastbow (Biological Brother) * Adam Eastbow (Biological Brother) * Henri Riverek (Adopted Father) * Melody Riverek (Adopted Mother) * Kris Riverek (Adopted Sister/ Blood Sister) * Altani Sarnai (Blood Sister) * Zeiss Faulkner (Adopted Uncle) Acquaintances * Ayman Hakim * Caius * Dausuke * Deidre Gramville * Dieb Gaudner * Ed * Ezalyn Mieli * Galya (Peaches) * Gwyneviere "Gwyn" Rhoswen * Julina * Kai * Louie Beautiful * Lucif * Oliver Bobbin * Pelokas Mieli * Prynix Mieli * Renier Locan * Saul * Sion Raffi * Standford "Ford" Tiberius Whitehallow Burich von Hotler IV * Tel'Grov * Voel * William * Yue Lin Enemies * Any form of evil * Anyone who disrespects her friends and family. * Ernest Kuhn Personality Catherine Maryann is a simple appearing book with many pages a person must endeavor to comprehend the deepest of the details of her personality. In all around, she portrays herself as a free-spirited wild little adult-child that yearns to learn and help. She is commonly seen to be all giddy, hyper, trusting, and overly curious warm spirit when she meets a person. A good-hearted person from every view you look at her, but that’s is only one layer of her personality. Recently, it became increasingly difficult to seriously anger her, but when she is, chaos shall rise not too long after. She is driven by an invisible hand that lusts for success and looks ahead for bright and fruitful future. She doesn’t bother to hide the details of her desires, ambition, and what is lurking in her mind, rather she tries to be relatively open and meet people that may assist her in her pursuit. It is to create a lasting friendship. Likes *Adventure - A pleasure that she will never outgrow whether it is an adventure by foot or by boat. *Arts - From simple reading and writing to an extravagant play, she adores the vast amount of arts that Avenhold provides. *Engineering/Architecture - A knowledge that she finds herself relatively familiar with, primarily when it involves the construction of sea vessels. *Flowers - A simple and natural construct that blooms on land that easily brings a smile to her face. *Food - Any type of food would suit her fancy as long as it is made by the heart. *Justice - The embodiment of her whole morals. It includes her idealistic ideas of Knights and willingness to help others. *Knowledge - From magic to simple "Ah-ha" moments, she welcomes anything with open arms. *Love/Romance - Only when it pertains to family style love, or the love/romance that she sees in other couples. *''Other People Being Happy'' *'Work - '''A great stress reliever. Dislikes *Abandonment - Like many people, she loaths the feeling to be abandoned by either a friend or family member. *Solitude *'Being in Love - '''As much as it contradicts herself, Tansy cannot bring herself to want this. *Evil/Ignorance - Self explanatory. *Narcissistic People Quirks (Editing) *Tansy has a horrible tendency of being over dramatic, playfully acting out according to what she feels fit for the occasion. *She's the opposite of quiet, screaming when she either startled or spotted a good friend down the street if she's dressed in informal clothing. *Being who she is, Tansy tends to try to find key subjects or characteristics in a person, so she can tease them to get a reaction from them. *When her hands aren't in the air, plastered on her hips, or who knows where, her hands would be stuffed in her pockets if she haves some, especially during the cold seasons. Other Theme Music All Time Low - The Reckless and The Brave Face Claim Older Tansy Age Seven and Younger Tansy | 1 | 2 | Voice Claim Link Item Claims Her Family's Necklace The necklace is by far something too grand for a Granthelian street urchin to get her hands on. It sparkles with great beauty and elegance. On the back of the necklace, a family's surname is engraved into the silver gold metal. Tansy does not carry this necklace everywhere she goes. She keeps it safe in a small hiding spot, so that no one will manage to steal a portion of her past. Matching Earring to Necklace A pair of earrings that she can be caught wearing on a daily bases. Normally, she keeps it hidden underneath her abundant hair, but if she pulls her hair back, she'll occasionally try to brush the hair over her ears to hide it. Her Short Sword A short sword she values highly. It was personally crafted just for Tansy by the woman name Cindy. She took her time when creating it to accommodate the needs and reasons of the child. Tansy came to name her short sword "Truth". Her Flintlock Pistol Another wear that was crafted personally for Tansy Riverek for a reason. She keeps her flintlock skillfully hidden either with in her clothes or her boots. Tansy cares for her pistol like it's her child, ensuring that it stays clean and up to date to get it checked by the person who created it for her. Her Umbrellas | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | [4-659-p.jpg 5] | 6 | When she's wearing clothes made for a proper lady, she never leaves the house without a matching umbrella. Each of the umbrella that she holds, no matter how simple and fragile it appears, it is made to discreetly hide a weapon that she may use to protect herself when the time is called. The shaft of each umbrella is made with the finest of materials of either wood or metals. The tip of the umbrella comes to a needle point to create puncture wounds if needed. OOC Notes * This is ToBeOrNot's main character. Category:Characters